This invention relates to a mouse hole damper. More particularly, it relates to a mouse hole damper positioned in the lower portion of a mouse hole, the mouse hole damper being arranged to dampen the impact from an object falling in the mouse hole.
So-called mouse holes, which are often arranged in a drilling floor, are used when adding and removing pipe sections. The mouse hole typically includes a mouse hole pipe extending downwards from an opening in the drilling floor, the mouse hole pipe being arranged to guide and also intermediately store a pipe which is in the mouse hole. Several coordinate mouse hole pipes may be arranged for a common mouse hole opening, the mouse hole pipes being arranged to be moved into position below the actual mouse hole opening.
If a pipe is dropped during work in the mouse hole, there may be a risk that the impact energy, as the bottom portion of the mouse hole pipe is hit, is sufficient for the falling pipe to break through the bottom portion and continue falling.
It is known to arrange a mouse hole damper at the lower portion of the mouse hole, that is to say at the bottom portion of the mouse hole pipe. According to the prior art, a mouse hole damper includes a relatively complicated and expensive structure which must be replaced after having been activated.
The invention has for its object to remedy or reduce at least one of the drawbacks of the prior art.
The object is achieved according to the invention through the features which are specified in the description below and in the claims that follow.